BAU Gangnam Style
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for Kricket Williams. Pairing/prompts, Morgan/Garcia, a really bad appetizer, a really good drink, and a new dance craze. Morgan and Garcia go out to celebrate the New Year! May you have a wonderful New Year! Hope you like it, Kricket!


A/n, this is written for Kricket Williams. Her pairing/prompts, Morgan/Garcia, a really bad appetizer, a really good drink, and dancing to a new dance craze. I hope you like it and that you have a wonderful New Year!

XXXX

"Come on, baby girl, won't you go out with me to celebrate the New Year?" Morgan begged. They were sitting in the bullpen enjoying the last few minutes of work before the evening began and they had the next day off.

"I'll go out with you if you take me to dinner first," the tech compromised.

"You're on, and then let's get out of here," he said taking her hand and helping her up.

XXXX

"I'm surprised the others didn't come with us," Garcia commented as they settled at a table at the restaurant she'd requested.

"I think JJ and Hotch had plans and rumor has it that Em and Reid were going to watch some Dr. Who marathon." Just then their waitress brought out their appetizer.

"Here you are," she said sweetly.

"Thank you," Morgan said with a bright smile. The waitress nodded as she sat down a couple small plates then walked away.

"I'm not sure this looks like what's supposed to be on the menu," Garcia said as she poked at the shriveled mushrooms in a wine sauce they'd ordered to split. Watching it move and bounce back because it was so rubbery made her shutter.

"I don't think I'm going to eat that," Morgan said with a disgusted face.

"Neither am I. I just hope our dinners are better than this," Garcia commented. Thankfully they were and after enjoying their food they headed out to the club Morgan frequented.

XXXX

"What do you want to drink, Mama?" Morgan asked in Garcia's ear as they sat at a table in the crowded club.

"I don't know, surprise me, handsome. I'm sure I'll love whatever you give me." Nodding Morgan headed to the bar to grab himself a beer and Garcia a drink she would like.

XXXX

"What can I get for ya?" asked the bar tender.

"A Miller and a Vodka Cranberry, please."

"Coming right up," the man said with a smile. Five minutes later Morgan was making his way back to where Garcia was sitting.

XXXX

"Here you go, baby girl. I think you'll really like this," Morgan said as he placed the drink in front of his best friend. Reaching for the glass the tech took a sip and smiled.

"This is really good. What is it?" she wondered.

"It's a Vodka Cranberry," he replied as he took a drink of his beer.

"I've never had one of these before. You're right I really like it," Garcia said smiling. A familiar dance song came over the speakers and Garcia jumped up quickly.

"What's wrong, Garcia?" Morgan asked in concern.

"Nothing, come on, you have to dance Gangnam Style with me," she demanded grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"But sugar, I don't know how to do it," he protested.

"You mean to tell me you haven't seen the millions of videos showing random people doing it?" the tech argued.

"I have, but it doesn't mean I want to do it."

"Well too bad, you are. It'll be fun, hot stuff. Please?" she begged giving him her puppy dog eyes which she knew he couldn't resist. Sighing in defeat, the profiler followed her out on to the dance floor and prepared to make a fool of himself.

XXXX

The rest of the evening was just as enjoyable.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, it's almost midnight. Grab your champagne and get ready to ring in the New Year," the DJ called out. Grabbing two glasses of champagne from a passing bar tender, Garcia handed one to Morgan.

"This has been one hell of a year. Here's hoping 2013 is better," Morgan mused.

"I couldn't agree more, sweetness."

"It's already starting out better because you're by my side," Morgan said as he pulled her into his arms and held on tight. The tech gasped as she felt the surge of emotion well up. Looking up into Morgan's face, she could see the same emotions in his eyes. She knew tonight would be a turning point in their relationship and nothing could make her happier. The sound of people counting grabbed their attention.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… Happy New Year!" Confetti and balloons began dropping from the ceiling as Auld Lang Syne played.

"Happy New Year, Penelope Garcia and May this one be the best one yet," Morgan murmured as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Garcia eagerly returned the kiss. Both of them were excited to see what the New Year had in store for them and their new relationship.


End file.
